


Thank You, Hulk

by tony stork (empresswrit)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, attempted suicide on bruce's part, just some cute fluff, literally that's what it is, technically that is a pun, where clint thanks the hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresswrit/pseuds/tony%20stork
Summary: If only Bruce would thank the Hulk from time to time...





	

The gun was cold and heavy, an anchor inland, as it slipped from the Hulk's grasp with a clatter. Clint wrapped his arms around the Hulking mass of green, biting back the sobs that threatened to undo him. He had done it again. His Bruce had tried to end the pain and suffering he felt. The pain and suffering, though Clint tried, he could not help, either.   
  
"Jade Jaws," the archer whispered and drew back to glance up in those sad, sparkling green eyes---   
  
"Cupid," came the Hulk's gruff voice , the very word echoing in the pattering rain. The word was said with so much emotion that tears rolled down Barton's cheeks. There was so much of Bruce in the Hulk at that moment that it made him ache.   
  
"What happened, buddy?"   
  
The green behemoth shivered and tapped his head, pointing at the green blood that oozed out of the side of his head.   
  
"Hulk save Bruce. Hulk scared."   
  
The molecules had already began to heal, but Clint couldn't help the little pang of worry that struck him. This was what happened when he had to go away on missions. When he wasn't here for Bruce.   
  
He ruffled his fingers through Hulk's hair, nuzzling him, "Thank you. He won't thank you, but I will."   
  
The green giant's eyes shut closed, a soft hum flitting through the air. He relaxed.   
  
"I love both of you."   
  
That took Hulk by surprise, "Clint... Love Hulk, too?"   
  
Barton broke out into a grin, "Yeah, Handsome. Clint love Hulk, too."   
  
\------   
  
Bruce gave a groggy groan, whispering, "Clint. What are you--"   
  
The archer swatted at Banner, "Shhh. Go back to sleep."   
  
Not trusting of his boyfriend's words, Bruce sat up, coughed and stared at the alarm clock--   
  
"It's four. In the afternoon."

He sighed. He prodded the archer in the side.  
  
Clint groaned, pulling up the covers and bundling under them.   
  
"Shhh. You were up late."   
  
The scientist gave a happy sigh and slipped back under the covers, nuzzling up to his favorite person in the world, "When did I change back?"   
  
Clint yawned, pulling Bruce close and pressing his face to the crook of the scientist's shoulder, "After the Big Guy thanked me."   
  
"He did, did he?"

"Yeah."  
  
Bruce simply smiled and shut his eyes, whispering an achingly sweet  "I love you" that Clint echoed against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and sweet. might write some more for this pairing, who knows?


End file.
